


Crimson Heart

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Dark, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sad, Threats, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal a man with a cold heart since the death of his sister, meets Will who may be able to melt his heart....





	Crimson Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I just got the idea and thought about writing it.  
> I really hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Cold Broken Heart** _

 

The rain fell merciless from the sky as he held the tiny corpse of his sister in his arms.

Her shining blond hair, colored in red.

The rosy skin, pale white.

Her bright green eyes, gray and empty.

Her hand which was always so warm now cold, the rain falling down on her drenching her.

In this moment his heart broke and froze.

He since then never felt anything as his heart was buried with his sister in this cruel grave.

He traced her name ' _Mischa_ ' on the gravestone written in gold, as he swore revenge and a last tear rolled down his cheeks.

A sudden wind blew calling his name, it felt like he would hugged from behind but he told himself it was just his imagination when he walked away without glancing back, consumed in his sorrow and agony.

Not realizing the little girl which stood on the lonely grave, red roses and white lilies beneath her feet, sadly looking after him.

“ _Brolis, can't you see me ? “_ her only words before she disappeared...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I'm sorry it's short but I'm so into this story I think I will finish the next chapter soon and promise it's gonna be longer ;)  
> I really hope it was any good and please tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
